The Move
It all started on the day after school started. It was in Mr.Caughey(pronounced ka-hee)'s Technology classroom. It was 5th period and Phineas had just left to go to the bathroom. The girl sitting next to Isabella poked her and said, "You gonna do it?" "Yes. I'll do it when he comes back from the bathroom." Isabella replied, annoyed. It was the 9th time she had asked in the period. Matt butted into the conversation. "What's Isabella gonna do?" "Nothi-" Isabella started. "She's gonna ask out Phineas when he comes back from the bathroom!" The girl exclaimed. "Thanks a lot, Trina!" Isabella said. Just then, Phineas walked back into the room. "Go." Trina whispered. "Shut up. I'm going to." Isabella replied, whispering. Phineas sat down. Isabella turned toward him. "Yes?" He asked, taking his eyes off of his Google Sketch-Up project. "I was wondering.." Isabella started to say. "Um, maybe you would want to go to the dance on Friday with me?" Phineas thought. He thought really hard. He just didn't know what to say. He couldn't pretend that he never had had feelings for her, he just never put them to work. "I'll think about it." Phineas finally answered. "Ok." Isabella replied, and turned back to her computer. What did I just do? ''He wondered. ''Am I really that much of an idiot to turn down a date with Isabella? What's wrong with me? Bill and Bob walked up to him. "Watcha' thinkin' about, Phin?" Bill asked, snickering. "Go away." Phineas replied. The last thing he needed is the kids that lived with him to tease him. He couldn't go home and have it stop. Bill and Bob lived with him, for God's sake! "Okay. We'll leave you to think about your girlfriend!" Bob said. He and Bill walked away, laughing. Look at those jerks! ''Phin thought. ''Laughing at my expense! Someone should teach them a lesson! * * * On the bus, Phineas finally came up with his answer. He walked up to Isabella and said, "I've decided to go with you." "Awesome! But, uh, why did it take you so long to come up with an answer?" Isabella asked. "I, uh, um, hm, needed time to process it." Phineas said, after he was done desperately searching for an answer. "Did you really?" Isabella asked. "No, not really." Phineas replied. He sat down. Bill flicked his earlobe. "So, how'd it go? " off." Phineas said. "Oooh, someone's got a potty mouth!" Bob said, in mock suprise. "Just go away." Phin said. "Tell us what you said first." Bill said. "Yes." Phineas muttered. Bill and Bob hi-fived. Then Bill stood up. "Can I have everyone's attention please? Can I have everyone's attention please? Phineas Flynn has a girlfriend! Phineas Flynn is going out with Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! That is all." Bill sat down. "What the did you just do?!" Phineas yelled angrily. "I made you popular." Bill replied smugly. "How is that?" Phineas asked, still fuming. "Dude, seriously, how many 11 year-olds do you expect to have a girlfriend?" "Hmm, true. Go on." Phineas said, slightly less angry. "You and Isabella and Ferb and all them are going to be the most popular kids in school!" Bob said. "Except for Baljeet, maybe." They all got off the bus. "Are you mad at Bill and Bob right now?" Isabella asked Phineas. "Not really." Phineas replied. "How?" Isabella asked, suprised. "By tomorrow, everyone in school will know we're going to the dance." "Yeah, maybe." Phineas answered. "But that can be a good thing." "How?" "Well..." TO BE CONTINUED DO NOT EDIT COPYRIGHT 2011 HIBY25 INCORPORATED Category:HiBy25's articles Category:Fanon Works